Assassin's Creed: World at War
by KlausAdler
Summary: Lo golpearon, lo torturaron, lo humillaron, lo trataron como a un animal, le quitaron lo que más amaba... en medio de una Guerra Mundial, aún hay tiempo para la venganza...
1. Bienvenidos al Infierno

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos al Infierno**

Septiembre de 1942

El desvencijado camión se tambaleaba ante la dura ventisca procedente del norte. En la cabina, un hombre de mediana edad y fino bigote negro sudaba de nervios a la vez que temblaba de frío. En la parte de atrás, protegidos del frío por nada más que una doble puerta de madera, viajaban dos personas. Sus ropas eran imposibles de no reconocer, sobretodos blancos, abrigos de piel, armas blancas y capuchas, delataban para el ojo conocedor su oficio de Asesino. Uno de ellos era una mujer de entre 30 y 40 años, de tez pálida y cabellos negros, con unos ojos del mismo color.

_ Ya estamos cerca_ pronunció en polaco con acento ruso.

Su compañero no respondió. Un hombre de joven de unos 30 años, tez oscura que resaltaba con la piel de la mujer, largos cabellos oscuros atados en la parte posterior de la cabeza por una cinta roja.

_ Erik, ¿me oyes?_ preguntó ella sacudiendo su brazo.

_Si, Nika, te escuche.

_ Bueno, la próxima vez contesta, pensé que te habías congelado_ dijo más tranquila la mujer.

_ ¿Cuánto falta?

_ No mucho, si no hubiera este viento, podríamos verla.

Erik golpeó la madera contra la que estaba apoyado y una ventanita que conectaba la parte de atrás con la cabina se abrió.

_ ¿Sí?_ preguntó el conductor en ruso.

_ ¿Cómo vamos?

_ Bien, camarada, bien.

_ ¿Algún alemán?

_ Ni alemanes ni rojos, camarada.

_ Mantente alerta

La ventanita se cerró. Nika sonrió. Las interminables horas de clases de idiomas que habían pasado por fin daban frutos. "La preparación es crucial" le había dicho su maestro. Un Asesino bien preparado debía dominar, sino todos, al menos los idiomas más importantes del mundo. Además de ruso, su lengua materna, Nika dominaba con fluidez, el alemán, el francés, el español, el inglés, el chino y el polaco. Su alumno, Erik, en cambio solo hablaba alemán, inglés, francés y ruso. Todavía faltaba práctica.

Miró al hombre frente a sí. Desde que lo había rescatado de aquel camión de judíos hace tres años, se había vuelto uno de los mejores Asesinos de la Hermandad. Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho cuando se incorporó: "Me uniré a ti, si me ayudas a encontrar lo que esos cerdos me quitaron". Era una promesa, y Nika debía cumplirla aunque sabía lo improbable que sería. Los nazis no tenían piedad con ningún judío y no había razón para que hagan excepciones.

Erik se encontraba sumido en sus recuerdos. Las memorias de si mismo junto a su familia le nublaban los sentidos. Recuerdos de fugaces momentos de felicidad antes de la guerra. Su padre, una víctima de la Gran Guerra, era un recuerdo lejano que no aparecía con frecuencia. En cambio, su madre y su hermana eran un arma de doble filo. Por un lado, las alegrías que habían vivido, aunque pequeñas y frágiles, le daban vida a su corazón. Por otro, la imagen de su vida luego de la invasión y su desastroso final lo llenaban de angustia. La imagen de esos soldados entrando a su "casa" (si es que a ese lugar que habitaban en el gueto se le podía llamar así) y separándolo de su familia lo perturbaba. Cuando se cruzó con Nika y su gente fue como un rayo de esperanza. La miró. Le debía mucho. Todo el entrenamiento, todas las enseñanzas le servirían para encontrarlas. Y lo haría, no importaba el costo. A pesar de que su mentora le había intentado persuadir miles de veces de desistir, el lo lograría. Sin embargo, su corazón abrigaba sospechas. ¿Y si era cierto? Los nazis dijeron "trabajo". Los polacos dijeron "exterminio". Si tenían razón, ¿Cuánto soportarían allí?

El sonido de las cubiertas que resbalaban en la nieve lo devolvió a la realidad.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó al ver que el camión se había detenido.

_Llegamos_ dijo ella con una mueca de gusto en los labios mientras abría las puertas.

Cuando Erik puso los pies en la tierra cubierta de nieve se tomo un momento para admirar el paisaje. En contraste con el blanco fondo del cielo y la tierra, se dibujaban edificios en ruinas.

"Bienvenido a Stalingrado" murmuró su amiga y mentora cruzándose de brazos.


	2. Problemas en el Paraíso

**Capitulo 2: Problemas en el Paraíso**

Septiembre de 1942

Erik miraba impotente la siniestra escena. Los edificios en llamas, semi-demolidos, cadáveres por todas partes, y el incesante sonido de explosiones y disparos de fondo. En resumen, el infierno era un lugar agradable en comparación.

_Adorable…_ comentó con sarcasmo su mentora haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

El conductor del camión se bajo y se acercó a ellos.

_ Ah camarada, la ciudad de Stalin_ comentó_ Se ha visto mejor, créanme, sobre todo en verano_ una sonrisa se dibujo debajo de su bigote.

_ Gracias por todo, Vladimir_ dijo Nika_ seguiremos a pie desde aquí.

El chofer se despidió, saltó a su viejo vehículo y desapareció por la carretera entre la ventisca.

_Andando_ dijo el joven_ debemos llegar con nuestro hombre lo antes posible.

Desoyendo a su amigo, la Asesina se tomo un momento para respirar. El aire helado la golpeo en la cara, pero ella no sentía frío, sino el tibio abrazo de lo familiar.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_ preguntó Erik.

_ Nada_ dijo ella_ solo que hace tanto tiempo que no respiraba el aire de mi patria que ya lo extrañaba. ¿Sabes? Es curioso, cuando pasas tanto tiempo lejos de lo que alguna vez fuiste… no sé, es como que lo extrañas… ¿Nunca tuviste esa sensación?

_ No, nunca_ dijo él_ Vamos.

Ambos emprendieron la caminata. Nika delante y Erik detrás. Aprovechando el largo trayecto restante, él Asesino comenzó a pensar. Se sentía como un estúpido. El sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su amiga, era lo que le pasaba a diario, cuando pensaba en su familia, y era lo que esperaba sentir cuando se reuniera con ella. Pero no quería que Nika se enterara. A través de todos esos años de entrenamiento, él había intentado volverse más frío y calculador, en un intento de parecer, también, más disciplinado y diestro. Así se lo había comentado Vlad Yuriev, el Gran Maestro de los Asesinos Germanos y Mentor de Nika. Su visión de un Asesino perfecto era uno que dejara de lado todas sus emociones y sirviera a la causa de forma que solo demuestre lealtad a los Asesinos. En este aspecto, Erik acordaba con su mentora: Vlad estaba equivocado. O por lo menos, no tenía razón en todo, ya que, según sus ideas, el Asesino en cuestión perdería todo rastro de humanidad y el objetivo de ayudar al oprimido, defender a los que no pueden hacerlo solos, etc, se perdería. Sin embargo, había que reconocer que, de ser así, los Asesinos serían incorruptibles, algo que ya ha causado problemas en el pasado.

El viento amainaba, y los edificios eran cada vez más nítidos.

Esquivando las patrullas alemanas que mantenían un fiero asedio sobre el lado occidental del Volga, rio que atravesaba la ciudad, consiguieron alcanzar los barrios circundantes al centro. Las casas de dos pisos y las amplias calles daban una sensación suburbana. El dúo se detuvo en una casa de dos pisos.

_ Quédate aquí_ dijo Nika_ Vigila.

Erik vio tristeza en su mirada. Aunque no supo por qué, sabía que ella quería entrar sola.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que saliera. En ese tiempo, el Asesino se tomo un momento para admirar el paisaje. Los jardines de césped seco, los muros bajos de ladrillos delimitando las propiedades, los arboles pelados en la acera, la calles de adoquines antiguos, todo con la inconfundible firma de la guerra. Cráteres de explosiones, agujeros de balas, cadáveres ocasionales de las victimas… Lo más doloroso para el joven era, sin duda, los cadáveres de civiles, civiles que, en sus cuerpos, escondían municiones soviéticas… aquellas personas que, intentando sobrevivir, huyeron hacia sus enemigos intuyendo la derrota de sus soldados y fueron acribillados intencionalmente por estos últimos…

_ Ni un paso atrás…_ murmuró.

Stalin era un monstruo. Erik estaba seguro de ello. Sus órdenes, en especial la más infame, le parecían ideas sacadas de uno de esos villanos que el joven alumno solo había visto en las revistas de historietas que leía de niño. Un hombre así debía morir. Pero no aún. Por más monstruosas que parecían sus tácticas, daban resultado. Los rojos habían frenado el avance nazi sobre Rusia precisamente en esa ciudad, y hasta ahora, mantenían una férrea defensa. Cualquiera que supiera de tácticas lo sabía. Aunque los alemanes tomen Stalingrado, nunca recuperaran su avance inicial. La campaña nazi en el Este estaba condenada al fracaso. Si tan solo Hitler hubiera sido más paciente… el Asesino sonrió ante la idea. El führer derrotado a los pies de los comunistas.

Los pasos de su amiga lo devolvieron a la realidad. Caminaba con la cabeza agachada y los ojos perdidos.

_ ¿Continuamos?_ inquirió Erik con delicadeza.

_ Si…_ dijo dando un respiro_ Vamos, tenemos que llegar con el Teniente Leonov cuanto antes.

Leonov era el contacto. Un Asesino de la rama Rusa que había prestado ayuda a los Asesinos polacos. Erik no lo conocía, pero sabía que era un hombre de respeto. Algo cínico y poco ortodoxo, pero sus resultados eran incuestionables. Además, se trataba de un viejo amigo de Nika, información que había despertado curiosidad en su aprendiz sobre las circunstancias en que se conocieron. "Fue durante un tiempo que estuve en Moscú" había dicho ella sin dar más información, lo que hacía sospechar a Erik de un posible pasado amoroso.

El camino hacia el centro fue tranquilo, para estar en medio de un asedio.

Utilizando sus conocimientos de parkour, ambos Asesinos se desplazaban velozmente por los tejados de los edificios de tres o cuatro pisos.

Al llegar a plaza se detuvieron. Agazapados se asomaron por el borde hacia la calle de abajo. Por esta se desplazaban un pelotón de soldados vestidos con uniformes y abrigos grises con gafas que protegían los ojos del frío intenso. Eran alrededor de 15 o 20 y llevaban armas automáticas alemanas. Caminaban en dos filas atentos a un posible ataque por los flancos.

_ Nazis…_ masculló Erik_ ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?_ preguntó a Nika.

_No, y tú tampoco _ dijo con seriedad_ aparte del hecho de que no debemos perder tiempo, son vidas inocentes y no debemos matar a la ligera.

_ ¿Inocentes? Son Nazis…_ comenzó a decir el joven.

_ Son personas y siguen órdenes_ le interrumpió_ "aparta tu hoja de la carne inocente" ¿Recuerdas?

Erik refunfuño. Odiaba cuando Nika recitaba el credo en su contra. Siempre que lo hacía, el hombre debía guardar silencio, pese a que a veces deseara responder.

_Ellos eligen seguir órdenes_ y esta vez lo haría_ Son tan culpables como su líder.

_ Tienen el cerebro lavado, fueron reclutados con mentiras y falsas promesas, tanto estos aquí como sus familias en su país.

_ Entonces son débiles_ Era la primera vez que se arriesgaba tanto_ si quieren la libertad que ofrecemos deben resistir las maquinaciones de nuestros enemigos.

_ Si pudieran no estaríamos aquí_ argumentó ella_ los Asesinos servimos precisamente para defender a los que no pueden. Liberar a los esclavos que quieran la libertad pero que no tengan fuerza para buscarla y, si es necesario, acabar con los que renuncian a ella gustosos, con intención de quitársela a los demás. Esa es la misión de La Hermandad, y lo sabías cuando te uniste.

Erik guardó silencio. Tenía razón. Él lo sabía pero quería ignorarlo. Disfrazar sus intentos de descargar su furia contra aquellos que lo habían tratado como un animal, a él, a su familia y a su gente. Los odiaba. Pero el Credo de los Asesinos le prohibía vengarse. Lo consolaba la idea de que eso lo volvería mejor persona, o algo así. Matar unos pocos por un bien mayor. Así se lo decía su Maestra. Decía que ver a los hombres y mujeres liberándose de las ataduras que los esclavizaban era algo… maravilloso, gratificante, esperanzador o una de esas cosas. Él esperaba sentir eso, pero de tres años esperándolo, nunca lo había sentido. Eso lo defraudaba. Pero debía esperar más. Porque también sabía que mientras que la misión del Asesino era llevar felicidad a la humanidad, la vida del Asesino estaba sumergida en tristeza, amargura y dolor, todo con la esperanza, no la certeza, la esperanza de que una vez liberados todos los humanos, decidan hacer lo correcto. Un premio amargo para un final tan duro.

Mientras su mente divagaba, la patrulla se alejaba por las calles. Aunque no hubiese aceptado las palabras de Nika, era innecesario darles caza a esos hombres, pues no representaban una amenaza y si una pérdida de tiempo valioso.

Continuaron, entonces, su camino por los tejados. A pocos cientos de metros divisaron la base rusa dirigida por el camarada Leonov.


	3. Dudas

**Capitulo 3: Dudas**

El campamento ruso estaba bastante tranquilo para estar en medio de una guerra. Los militares se habían apostado en un edificio de tres pisos de paredes grises. En el interior, en una de las habitaciones superiores, tres hombres estudiaban un mapa desplegado sobre una mesa.

_ Se lo digo teniente, los alemanes rodean Stalingrado con la intención de lanzar un ataque con paracaidistas, créame.

_ ¿Tiene pruebas que respalden tal información?_ preguntó con mirada amenazante el oficial.

_ Yo creo que se preparan para una ofensiva_ El tercer hombre se unió a la conversación.

_ Miren camaradas, esto es un asedio. El enemigo planea encerrarnos y matarnos de hambre hasta que muramos o nos rindamos. El camarada Stalin prohibió la retirada, de modo que solo nos queda avanzar. Los alemanes se han atrincherado en esta zona_ señalo un territorio muy amplio en el mapa_ Así que debemos "desatrincherarlos" ya. ¿Qué sugieren?

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, entró un soldado. Se acercó al teniente, saludo y dijo:

_ Teniente Leonov, hay unas personas abajo que quieren verlo.

_ ¿Son civiles?

El soldado se tomo un momento para responder.

_ Bueno… no son militares…

Leonov se dirigió a sus subalternos.

_ Piensen en lo que les dije, caballeros.

Acompañado por el soldado, ambos bajaron la escalera hasta la planta baja.

El joven militar señaló a dos personas cerca de la puerta. Uno era un hombre joven, vestido con un abrigo blanco y unas hombreras de piel, la otra era una mujer, un poco más joven que el hombre, vestía también un abrigo blanco con una vistosa capa de cuero que cubría su hombro izquierdo.

_ Saludos, ¿En qué puedo servirlos?_ Dijo el viejo oficial.

_ ¿Teniente Leonov?_ pregunto la mujer.

_ Sí, soy yo.

_ Traemos información de las soleadas playas alemanas en esta época del año.

Leonov sonrió.

_ Entiendo, síganme.

El trío se dirigió a una habitación vacía. Cuando estuvieron solos, la joven y el teniente se estrecharon en un abrazo.

_ Tanto tiempo, Nika ¿Cómo estás?_ pregunto él.

_ No estoy mal…_ contesto quitándose la capucha_ ¿Y tú?

_ Ya me conoces, trato de vivir lo mejor que puedo_ señalo a Erik_ ¿Quién es él?

_ Es mi nuevo... alumno_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Estoy a cargo de su entrenamiento. Además, es mi amigo_ Aclaró.

_ Soy el Teniente Pyotr Leonov_ le tendió la mano.

_ Erik, Erik Sokola_ se la estrecho.

_ ¿Sokola, eh? ¿Eres judío?

Erik se sintió un poco ofendido por la pregunta. No era lo que había dicho, ni como lo dijo. Solo le parecía inútil. ¿Qué importaba si era judío? ¿Qué LE importaba? No le cayó bien.

_... sí_ Dijo_ ¿Tu eres ruso?

Nika le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. El Asesino sabía que cuando recibía una de esas, debía tener cuidado.

Leonov, en cambio, rió.

_ No me malinterpretes, camarada, solo tenía curiosidad.

Asintió. "Claro… curiosidad" pensó. Algo en ese hombre no le terminaba de convencer. Desde luego, Nika parecía no sospechar nada, pero Sokola sí. Tenía un presentimiento malo.

_ Bueno, pasando al trabajo_ indicó el oficial_ ustedes deben haber venido por Hefnerr.

_ ¿Qué sabes de él?_ preguntó la mujer.

_ Klaus Hefnerr, oficial nazi de alto rango, batallo en más de un centenar de batallas, con un historial impecable, es también un Templario de pies a cabeza. Se supone que funciona como enlace entre los templarios alemanes y un grupo de templarios en el Ejército Rojo. Créanme, eh intentando rastrear a este grupo, pero es difícil hacer misiones de contraespionaje cuando no les puedes decir a tus hombres lo que buscan.

_ No te preocupes, con la muerte de Hefnerr, se develaran los otros Templarios_ prometió ella.

_Eso espero_ contestó Leonov.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó Erik.

_ A unas cuadras de aquí, cerca de un complejo de apartamentos sobre el Volga.

_ ¿Hay alguna ayuda?_ esta vez habló ella.

_ Debería_ respondió el oficial_ Esos apartamentos están defendidos por un tal Pavlov, así que si no los masacraron, seguramente pueden contar con ellos.

El sonido de explosiones en el exterior calló la conversación.

El teniente atravesó la puerta rumbo a sus subordinados. Mientras pedía explicaciones, Erik le hizo señas a su amiga para irse.

Evadiendo a los soldados soviéticos, ambos salieron del edificio rumbo a su objetivo.

A un par de calles del campamento ruso, los dos se detuvieron.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece Pyotr?_ pregunto Nika con una sonrisa.

Erik guardo silencio.

_ ¿Puedo serte franco?_ preguntó al cabo de un momento.

_ Por supuesto.

_ ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces?

_ No lo sé, supongo que lo mismo que a cualquiera ¿Por qué?

Sokola desvió la mirada.

_ Porque… _ comenzó a decir_ no…

Quería ser sincero, pero no encontraba una expresión correcta.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó ella con cierta frustración.

_ No me parece… confiable_ Erik se arriesgó.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ No sé, simplemente, no confío en él.

_ Bah, estás un poco paranoico, creo yo_ Nika desestimo las palabras de su alumno_ Vamos, tenemos trabajo.

Con la habilidad propia de su oficio, los dos Asesinos surcaron los tejados y sobrevolaron los edificios semi destruidos.

Al llegar a un edificio cuyo techo había desaparecido completamente, se frenaron. A escasos cientos de metros divisaron el campamento Alemán.

Desde su posición lograban ver absolutamente todo el campamento. Este estaba montado sobre las ruinas de una vieja casa de dos pisos, del cual solo la planta baja había sobrevivido. En el exterior se amontonaban un gran número de tiendas de campaña. En la zona más lejana se ubicaban dos cañones de artillería de 88mm. Alambre de espinas, sacos de arena y ametralladoras MG42 conformaban la defensa. Erik calculó que no debía haber más de 30 o 40 soldados.

El dúo se acercó hasta estar frente al campamento.

Desde su nueva ubicación divisaron, en el segundo piso de la casa, observando el paisaje, al oficial Klaus Hefnerr. Se trataba de un hombre robusto de facciones duras, cabello rubio y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

_ Es él_ murmuró Erik.

_ Si_ confirmó su amiga.


End file.
